vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Salazar
Summary Rex Salazar is a sixteen-year-old, amnesiac EVO with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. He was employed as a secret weapon to Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging EVOs. After the new changes in Providence, he joined the Providence Defect Group. He later returned to Providence after White Knight became leader of Providence again. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, 8-B | Potencially 8-A | low 2-C Name: Rex Salazar Origin: Generator Rex Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: EVO Powers and Abilities: Enhanced EVO curing, Machine manifestation, Nanite communication, Enhanced technopathy, Skilled acrobat, Enhanced condition, Hand-to-hand combat, Unlimited nanite creation, with "God-Code" he has Energy Manipuation, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Electromagnetism, Space-Time Manipulation [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Large Building Level+ '(match up with several of Ben 10's aliens), '''City Block Level with the Omega-1 Machines '(stronger than the regular ones) '| '''At least '''City Block Level+, potencially Multi-City Block Level '(comparable to the combination of the 5 EVOs of the Consortium. He was beated because he was distracted with his memories) | Universe Level +'(Bends reality, Can manipulate space, time, matter, anti matter and construction which shapes the building blocks of the Universe, Was stated by his brother Caesar (who created the Meta Nanite) to be the most powerful being in the Universe), but claimed to be Omnipotent (he can do whatever he wants) 'Speed:' '''Superhuman+ '(can keep up with aliens like Humungousaur and Diamond Head) with Supersonic reactions/reflexes '(Can react effortlessly to a Fighter Jet); '''Faster Than Eye moveset '''with The Rex Ride (Over 200 mph); '''Subsonic+ '''with The Boogie Pack (comparable to commercial airplane) '| 'At least '''Subsonic+ via powerscaling | Infinite '(due to the nature of his powers, he can be at fast as he desired) [[Lifting Strength|'''Lifting Strength:]] Class 100+ 'with Smack Hand (lifted an Aircraft) '| Class K | Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ '(Tossed Buildings and Sliced a Fighter Jet without much trouble) '| Class GJ+ | Unknown Durability: at least Large Building Level+ (took hits from E.V.O.s than are comparable to him), City Block Level or higher with The Block Party | City Block Level+, potencially Multi-City Block Level | Universe Level, but possible Invincible''' (he can be indestuctible if he wants to) '''Stamina: High | Higher | Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His Goggles, Providence equipment, Providence power suit, Nanites, Meta-Nanites, Omega-1 Nanite Intelligence: Is rebellious and obnoxious, However is Academically gifted. Came from a family of Hispanic scientists, Scored perfect scores on Trigonometry tests which were said to be impossible to do, Can turn the tide of the battle in his favor, Is very manipulative and witty, Can adapt to the most harsh of situations. Very skilled acrobat and combatant. Weaknesses: 'Poor Attention span, Predicable fighting style early on, Electricity, Manipulating too many machines at once can confuse him. 'Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' *Machine manifestation:' Rex can shape his nanites into a variety of machinery. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. The weapons he forms out of his body can be destroyed, but he usually can reform them quickly afterward. Also, if Rex is exhausted, it takes more focus to maintain his weapons; otherwise they instantly disassemble. At one point, Van Kleiss drained away all but one of Rex's nanites, temporarily removing Rex's powers as well. After an MRI, Dr. Holiday discovered the Omega-1 Nanite that Dr. Gabriel Rylander had injected into Rex and identified it as a Control Nanite. Using the supply of inactive nanites he had previously off-loaded in the Purgatory base, Rex was able to reactivate the Control Nanite, regaining his original powers, as well as gaining the blueprints for more powerful machines. Previously, Rex lacked the ability to program his body into building more than one machine at a time. As of now, Rex can allow his nanites to build and use two machines simultaneously. '''Key: Base | Omega E.V.O. Form | Meta Nanite' Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Categories Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Machine Category:EVO Category:Generator Rex Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 7